Fight Fever
Fight Fever, known in Korea as Wang Jung Wang (왕중왕, lit. "The King of Kings"), is a 2D fighting video game for the Neo-Geo MVS System. It is the first and only Korean Neo Geo title ever officially released, as well as the first game developed and released by Korean publisher of SNK games, Viccom (빅콤). A spiritual successor known as The Eye of Typhoon was created and originally planned for release to the Neo-Geo, but later canceled and switched over to the 3DO and PC. Gameplay thumb|left|Screenshot of Fight Fever The game plays similarly to other 2D versus fighting games, especially both SNK's Fatal Fury 2 and Art of Fighting. In fact, it shapes itself after Fatal Fury 2 while it uses Art of Fighting's game engine . There are 8 characters to select from and two boss characters (the first boss character is only playable in two player mode). The object of the game is to win two matches out of three. Each character has a set of moves in addition to two basic punches and kicks. Each character also has a super move called a "Danger Move", which are similar to the Desperation Moves from Fatal Fury 2. Players also have the ability to taunt others, but unlike games such as Art of Fighting, this has no effect and would actually leave the player open to attacks. The main unique feature of Fight Fever is its "blocking" system, similar to the one seen in Culture Brain's Hiryū no Ken franchise. Different from "guarding" by holding the joystick away from the opponent, if either two punch or kick moves collide with each other, neither character would receive any damage while they block. In one player mode, after selecting a character, the player must also select an opponent. The opponent order cycles clockwise according to the character select screen. After the first eight are defeated, the player must defeat Master Taekuk, the first boss of the game. After defeating him, the player is challenged by Karate Kenji, the second and final boss. There are two bonus games that reward the player with points dependent on how successful the player is. The first game is a brick-breaking game that requires rapid pressing of the A button. The second bonus game requires the player to break boards held up by trainers popping out of the left and right sides. Both bonus games were also in Capcom's 1987 arcade game, Street Fighter, as well as one of them also in Midway's 1992 arcade game, Mortal Kombat and the ones in Art of Fighting. Characters * Han Baedal - The protagonist of the game. A taekwondo user who appears to be a cross between Ryu and Ryo Sakazaki, but is more faithful to Mas Oyama (sometimes known as Choi Bae Dal). His last name was shared by Jhun Hoon's striker, Kang Baedal in The King of Fighters series. * Miyuki - A dancer and only female character in the game; possibly inspired by Mai Shiranui. She can summon tornadoes similar to Joe Higashi and Michael Max and has the ability to jump on the opponent and rapidly scratch, similar to one of the grab moves of Mudman from World Heroes 2. * Rophen Heimer - A German bartender and martial artist who can throw fireballs and wave kicks. * Magic Dunker - A basketball player who is most likely named after Magic Johnson, and is possibly the one Lucky Glauber and Bobby Nelson were inspired by. His projectile attack is similar to Yuri Sakazaki's Raioh-Ken, but can slide on the ground like Terry Bogard's Power Wave. * Golrio - A fat indigenous Brazilian warrior with the ability to throw fireballs and spin around quickly against his opponents. One of his other moves where he rises at the opponent engulfed in flames is similar to Joe's in Kaneko's Power Athlete. * Nick Commando - A large masked soldier who can throw grenades and charge at the foe. He appearance resembles Rick Taylor from Namco's Splatterhouse, Guile and John Crawley. His stage resembles Guile's and especially John Crawley's from their first appearances. * Chintao - A stereotypical "Shaolin Monk"-type character who can strike with his hair and do an unusual scissor kick. * Kim Hoon - A palette-edit, semi-clone and rival of Han Baedal. His only original moves are his spinning attack similar to Hanzo Hattori's from the World Heroes series, and two different rapid-kicking moves, one of them similar to Robert Garcia's Genei Kyaku but with two feet instead of one, the other similar to Makoto Mizoguchi's RenZokuKeri from Data East's Fighter's History series. Named after Kim Jae Hoon, president of UnoTechnology and son of Viccom president and UnoTechnology founder Kim Kap-hwan. His model and last name were later used for Jhun Hoon in The King of Fighters series. Also, Kim Jae Hoon later served as the namesake of a character in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. His stage in Mexico is a reference to the Art of Fighting series often taking place in the same region. * Master Taekuk - An old Taekwondo master who can stretch out his arms and slam the opponent. He is the first boss character and is only playable in two player mode. * Karate Kenji - The final boss of the game. His look and moves are similar to Geese Howard's, but with two jumping versions of some of Geese Howard's moves. His stage is also similar to some of Geese Howard's stages from the Fatal Fury series. He was voiced by Masaki Usui, who also voiced Ryo Sakazaki from the Art of Fighting series and Haohmaru from the Samurai Shodown series. See also *''Dragon Master'' - another 1994 Korean fighting game created by Unico Electronics. *List of fighting games External links *''Fight Fever'' at The Large Cult Fighting Game March * * *''Fight Fever'' at arcade-history Category:1994 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in South Korea